


stay in my shore

by 0308



Series: more time to linger [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: A whole bunch of sad, M/M, how the turn tables, short & not sweet, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0308/pseuds/0308
Summary: You fall too late.
Relationships: Lee Seungjun | J-Us & Park Minkyun | MK
Series: more time to linger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	stay in my shore

**Author's Note:**

> whoo baby im back with a bit more seungkyun (does this even count?) again, a mess. again, pain. apparently i just like pain.

Running through the hallways to his macroeconomics class with his coursebooks held to his chest, Seungjun crashes into Minkyun.

Lately, you think of Hyojin less and of Minkyun more.

If Seungjun were to be completely honest, he never gave Minkyun much thought after their graduation. Yes, they did end up on a “good” note (as much as they could have given the circumstances.) But despite having each other’s numbers, they didn’t text each other at all since then. So, Seungjun didn’t think he’d see Minkyun, maybe not until a reunion happened 5 or 10 years down the line. But he saw him, what, after a little less than a year? Seungjun was more surprised how they all studied in the same university—him, Hyojin and Minkyun—and neither of them met Minkyun until he crashed into him last week.

Thinking of Minkyun brought memories of their graduation day. After Seungjun confessed, he thought that life as he knew it would shatter, that his old life would molten and give way to a new one. But it didn’t. It didn’t take Hyojin nor Seungjun (when you put his lingering feelings aside) a long time to go back to how things were between the two of them.

Seungjun and Hyojin hardly hanged out in the summer, neither of them initiated anything. Seungjun had assumed at first that Hyojin wanted nothing to do with him, despite his assurances at the graduation. But once university started, Hyojin went back to “normal” with him. They saw each other as much as they did before the summer. It even felt like that summer never happened, Hyojin filled in how he spent his and asked Seungjun about his, as if he just didn’t have a cell connection during summer. 

With thoughts of Minkyun flooding his mind all the time now, Seungjun started thinking about things he never thought about. Like why had that kiss happened, all these years ago? That felt like it was a lifetime away from now and here. Seungjun can’t remember what had gone in his head as he kissed Minkyun. He can’t even remember how Minkyun lips felt; how Minkyun’s shoulders, his chest, moved against his body. Did he like Minkyun back then, ever so slightly? He doesn't know. And that frustrates him beyond life itself.

What was his life anymore?

It was unbecoming beyond words how fast Minkyun and Seungjun actually became friends. Seungjun spent a most of his waking moments either with Minkyun or texting him. And even in dreams, Minkyun didn’t leave him be. 

“I might be in love with you.”

He never planned on saying this ever. Seungjun didn’t know where he’d gotten the courage, but it was like fire in his veins and he prayed he would keep feeling like this as long as possible.

“Might?”

It was as if someone had started fireworks inside Seungjun’s body, heating his cheeks and his neck. except he did this to himself. He lit himself up. He had hopes, that wasn’t good. Hopes he knew he shouldn’t have. Couldn’t have. Because they had no place in this situation. In this messy fucking relationship.

“I am in love with you,” Seungjun steeled his voice and continued, “and I know this is late, and probably unwanted, but I just wanted it out of me.”

“Wanted it ‘out of you?’” Minkyun air-quoted that, he was mad, Seungjun could tell.

“That sure is a nice way to say, ‘you wanted to burden the guy who liked you for 3 years before he had to get over himself.’”

“I’m sorry ok. I wish I could return and be seventeen again and tell the you that liked me that I liked him too but I can’t.”

Minkyun glared, looking even more irritated than he sounds, "Yeah you can’t and you’re thinking that way because of how you feel right now. It’s in the past now," he replied.

Seungjun wanted to cry.

He swallowed forcefully, ignoring the growing pit in his stomach, why was he forbidding himself from crying, here? When he’s sure Minkyun can tell he was on the edge of it. He never was good at hiding his tears. 

Minkyun hugged him. “I’m sorry, Seungjun.” He whispered softly, “But I can’t. You get it, don’t you?”

He was crying now. He gets it. 

Burning. Seungjun’s face felt like burning. He has lost. He cried until his face and chest hurt, making him curl more into Minkyun, grabbing harder at his shirt.He cried like a child.

Minkyun breaks the hug first. He tugs at Seungjun’s hands (and heart and mind and soul but never mind that.) His eyes—filled with anger just few moments ago, were full of sadness—stupidly large, stupidly beautiful.

“Let’s get you home.” he talked to Seungjun with the tone you’d take with a kid who scratched his knees.

How Seungjun wished, more than he have ever wished in his entire life, that the universe just gave him more time to linger.

Throwing himself on his bed. Seungjun thinks of how stupid he was to hope all this while (very stupid. He knows.)

Those feelings- his body almost vibrating from their heaviness.

What is there to do about it all? 

There was nothing. right? Minkyun was right. It was all in the past, Seungjun should just get over himself.

“What am I supposed to do, Minkyun?”  Just this utterance of his name hurts, cuts deep within Seungjun, as sharp as razorblades.

Well what then? What is there to do now? He had to laugh at his own foolishness. Seungjun knew by now, that he was beyond a crush. Beyond ‘liking.’ He was deep down in love and he was drowning.

He was off the deep end, too far in to save.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twt @iemonspark
> 
> comment to boost my ego, or to destroy it. whichever one is welcome
> 
> have a good week.


End file.
